


in the rain

by spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: Iwaizumi was never one for valentine's day, but it's hard not to indulge your inner soft spot when you're dating the sun.





	in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is called: i got inspired and just... wrote because im craving iwaoihina more than anything rn and just.... Theyre good  
> beta'd by mooksmookin!!

Iwaizumi was never one for romantic holidays, never liked the ooey-gooey heart-shaped boxes that come in a thousand different shades of pink. He grew up with pink paper notes passed down the rows, sweet tasting sugar candies skipping over his head every other year. His older siblings, when they came of age, would boast girlfriends and boyfriends and bring home little bundles of roses with shy faces and silent pride. Iwaizumi would roll his eyes, pout his lips and kick his kid sized shoes before running outside to play in the dirt.

But it’s different now. He’s in the third year and he has a _boyfriend_ now— Hinata Shouyou, the goddamn _sun_ — and his boyfriend has _another_ boyfriend who happens to be the biggest sap on the face of the planet earth. Oikawa Tooru loves roses and chocolates and stuffed teddy bears, sighs softly at public displays of affection and sheds tears during romcoms. And now? Iwaizumi finds it _cute,_  finds himself smiling and wanting some of the hallmark romance he used to hate— the cards and the cheesy gifts and the saccharine dates— he wants it _all_ because Hinata is smiles and bright eyes and honey. How could he not— when Hinata’s eyes light up at the sight of flowers, when his cheeks flush and his eyes flicker away when their fingertips brush? Most of the time, they’re both left reeling when their hands meet under the table, looking away as Hinata’s grip tightens around his palm, heartbeat racing.

And Oikawa— that fucker— catches on. They’re in third period and Iwaizumi is paying more attention to the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the window than he is the literature he’s supposed to be studying, and it seems Oikawa is too. He leans back and tilts his head and smirks too smugly for Iwaizumi to be comfortable. When their teacher isn’t looking, he moves to whack the book they _should_ be dissecting on his shoulder.

“Ow,” he whines, out of a need to be dramatic rather than in pain. “You know, it’s the season of _love~!_  You shouldn’t be so violent.”

Iwaizumi would be blessed if he were immune to Oikawa’s chiding— he should be, since they’ve known each other since diapers— but Oikawa has a clever way of picking apart Iwaizumi’s moods, putting to use his perceptive eye and turning it on his friend.

“So… Valentine’s Day,” he says, grinning. A girl a few seats ahead of them shoots them a look for being so loud, and Iwaizumi ducks down apologetically, grabbing Oikawa’s head as he does so. “We should— hey!— we should do something for Shouyou,” he whispers— badly. The girl squints her eyes and doesn’t turn back for another few seconds.

Iwaizumi sighs, kicking Oikawa’s chair. “You’ve already got something prepared, haven’t you?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Oikawa straightens, puffing out his chest with a tight lipped smile. “Of course I do,” he answers proudly. “You want to do something, don’t you?”

 _Typical,_ Iwaizumi thinks. No filter, no cutting corners. “You know I don’t like public stuff,” Iwaizumi mutters, opening his book to a random page. It’s something about flowers on a sacred river giving birth to a new life— jargon to his occupied mind.

Oikawa hums, resting him elbow on the windowsill. “But you’re a secret romantic, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi looks up to glare at him, Oikawa’s eyes gleeful, already knowing he’s right. “I mean, as much as I’d love something public, Shouyou is shy too.”

“So then what’s your plan?” Iwaizumi asks, turning the page a paragraph earlier. It wasn’t as if he was really reading it.

“What’s yours?” Oikawa counters. Iwaizumi scowls. “Oh, come on, I know you have one.”

Iwaizumi holds Oikawa’s gaze steady, managing thirty-two seconds before breaking. “Flowers,” he tells him. “I was going to get flowers.”

At that, Oikawa beams, rocking back in his chair despite the three people around him who turn to shush. “I can work with that.”

—

It rains again on Valentine’s Day. Hinata has practice after school, tells Iwaizumi and Oikawa to pick him up at eight thirty so they can head to Iwaizumi’s for the weekend. Between the two of them, their single umbrella, their Aoba Josai team jackets and their, frankly, enormous bundle of flowers, they’re quite a sight. Luckily, most of the campus has cleared out, and there’s hardly anyone to catch them while they wait at the outskirts of the gate where Hinata always meets them, rocking back and forth on their feet and doing their best to keep sheltered from the rain.

The sky has long since darkened beyond the grey of the rain, leaving the sky inked in indigo with the staggered glow of street lamps to light the roads. Any other day, it’d calm Iwaizumi, but today it only adds to the twist in his stomach. The scent of the rain and the chill it leaves in the air heighten every anxiety living in his chest.

He shouldn’t be worried— it’s just Hinata.

Just Shouyou.

So Iwaizumi toughs it out in the rain and sleet, Oikawa humming and chattering and getting his nerves out by rocking back and forth, back and forth. The bouquet is nestled safely under their umbrella, the sunflowers and red roses tucked neatly in their cloth, as dry as they should be for the time being. They smell fresh, smell nice among the rain.

And then there’s footsteps, quick and heavy, splashing through the puddles, and Oikawa is whipping around so fast the umbrella’s spine nearly hits Iwaizumi in the eye. Neither can be bothered to react because Hinata is running and _laughing,_  backpack held over his head as he speeds towards them. He looks like he always does after practice— glowing bright, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled more than it usually is. When he spots them, his entire demeanor changes. He stops dead in his tracks, with the rain pouring down around him, letting his arms hang at his sides as his eyes widen in surprise.

“Flowers?” he asks, as if doesn’t believe what he sees, and that’s all he can say before Oikawa tackles him into a hug, bouquet haphazardly tossed to Iwaizumi in the commotion. He has half the mind to snort, but ends up only rolling his eyes, fondness burning deep in the pit of his chest.

Oikawa kisses Hinata soft and sweet, with his hands squeezing his cheeks. Hinata rises on his tiptoes and reaches up, up, up, bag discarded on the ground and knee pads slipping out, too preoccupied with wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck. They pull apart when Hinata staggers back, looking between him and Iwaizumi— the _flowers—_ jaw dropped and smile so wide it must hurt.

“For you,” Iwaizumi finally says, stepping close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off of Hinata. The bouquet in all its reds and yellows blooms between their chests, becomes a stage for Hinata’s fingertips when he dances them across the petals, curious, _wonderful._ Iwaizumi looks at how the raindrops cling to his eyelashes in the momentary peace they find under their shared umbrella, looks at the greens and the blues and the orange, how everything about Hinata screams spring when winter has just begun to thaw.

“Oh, Hajime, Tooru,” he whispers, looking back towards Oikawa, who’s already snuck his way underneath, crouching and pressing close to Hinata’s side. “It’s— you’re amazing.”

And before he can turn back, Iwaizumi moves forwards, presses his lips to Hinata’s and lets the tension leave his jaw alongside Hinata’s sigh of content. Iwaizumi’s hands are too busy cradling the flowers to cradle Hinata’s cheek, but the hands that move to rest on his shoulders make up for it, make his heart swell more than he cares to admit. And Iwaizumi, kissing in the rain, drops that last bit of fear still lingering and kisses back, relishing in the drag of Hinata’s lips, the taste of salt against his tongue.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi says with a smile and a bursting heart, Oikawa’s arm wrapping around Hinata’s waist. “Let’s go home.”

Hinata looks back down at the flowers, then up at them, and suddenly the sun is out at night and there’s not a star in the clouded sky that could ever compare to the flash of Hinata’s teeth as he grins. “Okay,” he tells them. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my life source....  
> find me on twitter and tumblr @spacegaykj!!! feel free to chat!!!


End file.
